This program proposes to establish in a five county area five residential Recovery Centers, one per county, for the treatment and rehabilitation of the alcoholic and abuser of alcohol. This program proposes to meet a pressing need for those who have a problem with drinking on all socio-economic levels. Techniques of Alcoholics Anonymous will be used, staffed by volunteers to develop small group therapy units, working on a one-to-one basis if possible. Referrals to the program will come through ARVAC outreach workers who already know of families who have problems because of alcoholism, social agencies in the communities, the police and the courts. This program will operate out of five centers located in Conway, Johnson, Pope, Perry and Yell Counties. Each center, in addition to an office and meeting room, will have attached to it facilities with a capacity to serve at least six clients. Consultation will be contracted for from the staff resources of the Human Services Center of West Central Arkansas, Inc. This will link the program to the major treatment resource in the community, which in turn, will provide the linkage to all other agencies in the community devoted to the service of the "problem drinker". A voluntary disulfiram therapy program will be available for those clients who feel the need for this type of assistance.